Silent Partner
Category:Season 5 Briefing On a beautiful quiet late Sunday morning when a couple of ex-convicted felons Hogan and Dewayne decide to steal a brand new Cadillac Seville that belongs to an elderly architect Earl Sorenson who decides to take law into his own hands, eventually causing a serious car accident, and Grossie accidentally breaks his jaw after wiping out on his motorcycle. Earl now has a slight concussion, he refuses to cooperate with a sobriety test in which is often given to drunk drivers, and he attempts to commit aggravated assault by trying to slam the car door of his wife's Gran Torino into Jon's crotch. Jon finally loses his patients by trying to arrest Earl for aggravated assault, and Bonnie manages to intervene between the both of them by stepping into the situation in order to explain to him about people with disabilities. Earl now wants to make a complaint against Jon for police brutality, false arrest, and not listening to him about his recently stolen Cadillac. Ponch decides to date Earl's beautiful social worker Kim Travis, he eventually get involved with managing people with medical problems, he manages to solve the case for the auto theft division, and he gets new equipment brought into the CHP in order to help people with disabilities. Report On a beautiful quiet late Sunday morning after taking a scenic route of the San Diego Freeways in which eventually leads to the suburb of Washington Culver where a couple of ex-convicted felons Hogan and Dewayne are driving around in a un-maintain Edsel Ranger that was recently abandon by a different owner, they finally managed to find a beautiful brand new Cadillac Seville that was recently purchased by Earl and Margaret Sorenson as part of their fortieth wedding anniversary celebration, and happens to be parked on their driveway in front of garage. Dewayne finally agrees do the job, he gets out of the Edsel in order to start walking over towards the driveway, he successfully manages to pick the passengers side door lock open on the Cadillac, he is actually unaware that Earl has gone outside while carrying a glass of brandy, including a tray of hamburgers in order to start preparing them on a charcoal barbecue grill, and Hogan is actually keeping a lookout for the owner. Dewayne finally finishes hotwiring the Cadillac underneath the dashboard, he starts to driveaway when Earl is drinking a glass of brandy while starting to prepare to barbecue grill, and catches him stealing his Cadillac right off the driveway. Earl refuses to call the police, he now decides take the law into his own hands by going into his own garage in order to get his wife's Gran Torino, he manages to chase down the suspects Hogan and Dewayne through the residential streets until going through the intersection of Sepulveda Avenue/Jefferson Blvd, and he finally gets the attention of Grossie who happens to be coming out of doughnut shop finishing up his coffee. Grossie now witnesses Earl breaking the law by trying to chase down suspects Hogan and Dewayne over stealing a Cadillac, he finishes throwing away his coffee cup in the trash, he finally gets on his motorcycle in order to start a high speed pursuit of a Gran Torino, he calls into the dispatcher for backup units while keeping up with their elderly suspect until Dewayne causes an International Harvester D-Series to flip over on the drivers side after going over the roof of Pontiac GTO, the truck accidentally spills a workload full of garbage on Culver Blvd, involving the drivers of Chevrolet Impala, including Ford LTD Country Squire to set up a roadblock in the intersection of Huron Avenue/Culver Blvd, and both men have decided to bail out of their cars. Earl manages to avoid getting into the collision by slamming on the brakes of his wife's Gran Torino, he now causes Grossie to start grinding his teeth while accidentally wiping out his motorcycle completely out on the ground, he completely passes out while rolling over onto his face accidentally fracturing his jawbone in the process, and breaks a pair of aviator style sunglasses. Hogan decides to turn around in the Edsel, he now wants Dewayne to leave the scene of the crime in order to avoid getting caught for a stealing a Cadillac, Earl now accidentally bumps his head on the steering wheel of his wife's Gran Torino, he witnesses that the felons are getting away with auto theft, and Ponch and Jon finally arrive about three minutes later in order to investigate the accidental crime scene. Ponch now responds by getting off of his motorcycle in which he starts running towards in order to investigate the scene of the crime, he manages to flip over a recently passed out Grossie, he now realizes that his colleague is suffering from head trauma because of a bruise on the right side of the jawbone, he removes his aviator style sunglasses, including his motorcycle helmet, and needs to call into the dispatcher for immediate medical attention. Jon now responds by running towards Earl who is now suffering from a slight concussion inside his wife's Gran Torino, he accidentally causes the glare in the victims eyes because of the aviator style sunglasses, he can actually smell the brandy on the breathe after getting a drunken response, and he now wants to conduct a sobriety test at the scene of the crime. Earl is now starting to lose his temper at Jon about having to complete a sobriety test, he decides to commit assault and battery by attempting to ram the drivers side door of his wife's Gran Torino, and he is now forcing the officer to back away in order to avoid getting hit in the crotch. Bonnie now finally arrives at the accidental crime scene, she comes running out of her patrol car, she manages to intervene by stepping into situation in order to stop Jon from arresting Earl on two different possible charges, includes drunk driving, and threating an officer with an attempt to commit physical harm in which she realizes that their victim is actually deaf. SilentPartner001.jpg SilentPartner002.jpg SilentPartner003.jpg SilentPartner004.jpg SilentPartner005.jpg SilentPartner006.jpg SilentPartner029.jpg SilentPartner007.jpg SilentPartner008.jpg SilentPartner009.jpg Silentpartner040.jpg SilentPartner010.jpg SilentPartner039.jpg Early that afternoon Baricza finally arrives at the accidental crime scene in order to start laying down the road flares, Turner arrives after finishing up his doughnut, and Ponch has just finished helping the paramedics in order to load Grossie onto the stretcher. The paramedics have just finished putting Grossie into the ambulance, Baricza now decides to follow them to UCLA Medical Center in order get a medical report on their colleague, Bonnie is now using her sign language skills in order to communicate with Earl about his Cadillac being stolen, and Jon will start arguing with her about the situation involving auto theft. Ponch will eventually leave Baricza, he comes running over in order to intervene by stepping into the situation that involves Earl having his Cadillac stolen recently during brunch, and he stops both Jon and Bonnie from having an argument about believing the different sides of story involving auto theft. Bonnie now agrees to drive Earl in back of her patrol to central in order to have him complete a breathalyzer test for an accurate reading of his blood alcohol level, later on that afternoon Ponch finally arrives at the front desk carrying a file that contains Earl's criminal record when he finally meets the beautiful Kim Travis who happens to be social worker, she has just arrived in order to take charge of their victim that is actually on her case load because of his medical problems, and she is attracting his attention at the moment in order to get escorted into Getraer's office. Kim is now sitting in a desk chair inside the office, she observes Bonnie using her sign language skills in order to communicate with Earl about having his Cadillac stolen recently this morning, Ponch is actually standing right next to Jon who is suffering the consequences of a possible lawsuit that will brought against him for police brutality on a people with disabilities, and Getraer now reassures the victim by wrapping up the today's meeting by wanting him to file a report with their auto theft division. Earl is still refusing to cooperate with Getraer about filing a report with the auto theft division over his Cadillac being stolen recently this morning, Bonnie is finished using her sign language skills that helped communicate in the office, Ponch now realizes the situation that he is facing with Jon involving today's multiple car collision that was actually caused by Hogan and Dewayne, including Grossie's recent motorcycle accident, and Kim finally agrees to take charge of him immediately at central. Hogan and Dewayne are now having a secret meeting at their hideout about wanting to finish filling out there auto theft contract, since they are actually responsible for causing the multiple car collision in a residential intersection today that involves Grossie accidentally fracturing his jaw, the silent partner was driving Earl's Cadillac at the time of the accident, and the boss is now holding a silver trophy. Early Monday morning after arriving at UCLA Medical Center, Jon is now worried about Earl filing a complaint against him over police brutality against an elderly deaf man, Ponch wants to handle the situation involving Grossie's motorcycle accident yesterday morning over a stolen Cadillac, and they now go inside the hospital room in which there actually surprised to find out that their colleague is now wearing a neck brace while recovering from Orthognathic Surgery. Kim now surprises Grossie inside hospital room his with a vase full of flowers in which she places on the nightstand, she does understand Jon about the situation involving Earl during the multiple car collision yesterday morning over a stolen Cadillac, Ponch manages to intervene by stepping into the situation involving their differences in opinion about the accidental crime scene, but their colleague now wants complete silence, and she finally decides to leave in order to see her other clients on her case load. Ponch now decides to cut his visit with Grossie very short leaving Jon behind, he catches up with Kim in the hallway, he manages to her he finally allows her to teach him advanced sign language in order to help him solve the case about the stolen Cadillac, and he finally returns back to hospital room in order to finish his visit with their colleague. In the meantime while across the street from Mann's Chinese Theater, Hogan is now keeping a lookout for the owner of a Datsun 280ZX while hiding inside the Edsel, Dewayne is now hotwiring the car but accidentally honks the horn, he bangs his head on the headliner, and he manages breaks the drivers seat. Dewayne isn't paying much attention while driving the Datsun waving goodbye to Hogan, since he can't actually drive a manual transmission, and he starts panicking while scaring the pedestrians in the Hollywood footprints section, he now attracts the attention of Ponch and Jon while speeding through shopping center lot parking lot, and he accidentally scrapes the front spoiler of the recently stolen car. Dewayne now starts a very short hot pursuit, Ponch and Jon will keep up with him until reaching the roof of the parking garage at the Holiday Inn, he now decides to abandon the recently stolen Datsun in order to start running towards the edge of the building, he manages to avoid arrest by jumping off the top of the building onto a Ford Louisville that is turning at the intersection, and he now leaves them to deal with the actual owner of a recently abandon car. SilentPartner022.jpg SilentPartner026.jpg SilentPartner027.jpg SilentPartner011.jpg SilentPartner014.jpg SilentPartner012.jpg SilentPartner013.jpg SilentPartner015.jpg SilentPartner016.jpg SilentPartner017.jpg SilentPartner023.jpg SilentPartner018.jpg SilentPartner019.jpg SilentPartner024.jpg SilentPartner020.jpg SilentPartner021.jpg Later on that morning Bonnie finally arrives at the Brook Burn Construction site, where Earl is now going over his architectural plans with the construction workers, she has recently decided to deliver him a complaint form, she manages to communicate with him by using her sign language skills, she finds out why he isn't very fond of cops because his eldest son Donnie was murdered about six years ago, she actually wants to help him improve his communicating skills, and she now realizes that this is actually more than just a complaint brought against Jon for police brutality involving a stolen Cadillac yesterday morning. Early that evening Ponch finally arrives at Kim's condo complex in his Firebird, while he is actually hoping to take her on a date tonight, he now starts walks over in order to ring her doorbell, and he begins to think that she actually forgotten to keep up with the ordinary household repairs. While Kim has just finished getting ready by doing her hair into a bun, she notices that her doorbell ringing because her lamp starts flickering in a sequential code, she is actually surprised to see Ponch after finally opening up her door, she invites him to come into her condo, she finally notices that her telephone is now ringing because her lamp starts flickering in a different sequential code, she now decides to show him a brand new Krown Research Porta Printer Plus which is actually designed to help deaf people communicate at home or work, and she hooks up her telephone into the device in order to write to her disable friend Ellie for a few minutes. Later that evening Ponch starts getting bored while learning about Kim's social worker lifestyle of having to deal with the disable people while taking a drive down West Centinela Avenue in her Mazda RX-7, now enjoying a classic Italian film in black and white with subtitles at the Cary Grant Theater, and they are having a good time together while at the movies. Early Tuesday morning Grossie is actually back on duty at central after being discharged from UCLA Medical Center yesterday afternoon, he is having miserable time while recovering from Orthognathic Surgery because of a recent motorcycle accident on Sunday morning, he is now reading an article in the Los Angeles Times inside the shared office, Harlan finally decides to report for duty by giving him a last minute gift box of Country Cottage Assorted Chocolates, and he gets the temptation out of watching his colleague eating a piece of dark chocolate in front of his own eyes. A few minutes later Bonnie finally decides to report for duty, she now takes part of the celebration in order welcome back Grossie when Harlan decides to offer her a piece of dark chocolate, Ponch finally shows up by trying to impress her with a little romance because he happens be interested in Kim after watching a classic Italian film last night at the Cary Grant Theater, and he now offers to help them finish up the box of assorted chocolates. Later on that morning while Hogan and Dewayne are driving around in their Edsel, they happen to find a beautiful Rolls-Royce Silver Shadow II that was recently abandon on the side of the Harbor Freeway, and the driver now finally removes the gas note from the passengers side of the windshield. SilentPartner028.jpg SilentPartner030.jpg SilentPartner032.jpg SilentPartner031.jpg SilentPartner033.jpg SilentPartner038.jpg SilentPartner034.jpg SilentPartner035.jpg SilentPartner036.jpg SilentPartner037.jpg Notes * Royce D. Applegate (DeWayne) previously appeared as Roger in Ponch's Angels in season 4. * DeWayne steals the Nissan from opposite the Mann's Chinese Theatre is actually located at 6925 Hollywood Blvd, Hollywood, CA 90028, it later changed it's named to TCL Chinese Theatre, he dumps it nearby parking lot of Holiday Inn is actually located at 1770 Orchid Ave, Hollywood, CA 90028, and the building is now the Hollywood VIP Hotel. * The parking lot, the Pacific Federal building, and a couple of the roads seen in this episode have now been subsumed by the Hollywood and Highland shopping center. * The garage that repaired the Edsel was across the road from Rafi Automotive in Culver City. Rafi Automotive is now listed a block away and a business called Jack's Automotive is in its place. * The final chase ends up at the San Fernando Valley Generating Station. It also appeared at the end of the Dukes of Hazzard episode 'Close Call for Daisy'. * The Sorenson's house is actually located at 10406 Park Avenue, Washington, Culver City, California 90232, and garage is located on the corner of Motor Avenue. The house, including the garage, and the original octagon garage door windows still exists today. The house was originally had an all white exterior at the time of filming of episode back in early October of 1981. The house actually had a partial makeover back in 2011 in which had included the gutters, doors, and awnings were actually repainted in hunter green. The houses actually had a complete makeover back in 2015 in which had included the siding actually being repainted in light blue, including the window trim, doors, awnings, top porch roof molding actually repainted in dark blue, the railings on the front porch remained white, and the gutters were actually replaced by a professional. * Grossie is seen coming out a convenience store while eating a powder sugar doughnut, drinking a cup of coffee, the business is actually called Mini Mart & Liquor is located at 4273 Overland Avenue, Culver City, CA 90230, and happens to be about five minutes away from Chippendales in which is actually located at 3739 Overland Avenue, Palms, Los Angeles, CA 90034. * Earl Sorenson starts taking the law into his own hands by chasing Hogan and Dewayne in which actually starts from 10406 Park Ave, Culver City, CA 90232, the pursuit go until you manage to hit the intersection of Overland Avenue/Braddock Drive, Culver City, CA 90230, and happens to be about two minutes away. * Grossie starts pursuing Earl Sorenson at the intersection of Overland Avenue/Braddock Drive, Culver City, CA 90230, the pursuit manages to end at the intersection of Culver Boulevard/Huron Avenue, and happens to be about three minutes away. * The house at the intersection is actually located at 10998 Culver Blvd, Culver City, CA 90232. Mistakes * Grossie accidentally calls in the intersection of Overland Avenue/Braddock Drive as Sepulveda/Jefferson. Quotes Codes Used * 11-24 - Abandoned Vehicle * 215 - Carjacking * 459 - Burglary * 487 - Grand Theft * 23103 - Reckless Driving * 10-20 - Location * 11-25 - Traffic Hazard * 502 - Dunk Driver (Deuce) * 5150 - Emotionally Disturbed Person * 11-31 - Calling for Help * 11-41 - Ambulance Required * 11-42 - Paramedics Required * 11-78 - Ambulance Enroute * 11-79 - Paramedics Enroute * 11-80 - Accident, Serious Injury * 11-84 - Direct Traffic * 11-85 - Tow Truck Required * 11-26 - Disable Vehicle * 10-4 - Acknowledgment Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Michael Dorn: Turner * Paul Linke: Grossman * Lou Wagner: Harlen Arliss * Randi Oakes: Bonnie Clark Others * William Boyett: Hogan (as Bill Boyett) * Royce D. Applegate: DeWayne * Dawn Jeffory: Kim Travis * Saul Brandt: Earl Sorenson * Arthur Malet: Junkman at Valley Auto Parts * John Hostetter: Manager at Rafi's Automotive Center * Frances Ripplinger: Margaret Sorenson * Johnny Crear: Rolls Royce Owner * Stuart Mabray: Conrad's Auto Service Truck Driver Category:Season 5